


Tabletop Tuesday in the Void

by DBGreece



Category: Discord Murder Party (Podcast)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBGreece/pseuds/DBGreece
Summary: Sometimes the Awakened just need to sit back, relax, and play a game of Dungeons and Dragons, and Tommy is the perfect person to help with that!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waffleman](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Waffleman).

Time was long and boring in the Void considering it didn't exist, however, the Awakened had to pass the lack of time somehow. Now, most of the time they all sat around drinking themselves silly or in their little “Book Club” they had started, but today they were trying something a little different.

Tommy had set up a little table with papers all around it, called it a “Tabletop R.P.G.” and that they were going to fantasize for a little while. It took some convincing but eventually Tommy had a character sheet and dice in front of everyone at the table, but that was just the easy part.

“Look, Vincent, just think of it as the game in the space scenario. That should be easy right?” Tommy said as he rubbed his temples in thought.

“You do realize we all almost died in that right?” Vincent spat back while scribbling on a piece of paper. “Besides, I don't really see how playing make-believe is going to help us here.”

“You know it won't Vincent, but we need something to do to pass the time besides just reading books.” Grace said rolling her eyes. “Now Tommy, about this character you have me playing, they are a dragon, thief?”

“Not a thief Grace, a Rogue, there is a big difference there.” Tommy chuckled as he attempted to keep everyone seated.

Tommy had done his best to give everyone a fitting character to who they were. Grace was playing Detective Blue, a gold Dragonborn Rogue aspiring to become an inquisitor. Vincent was given Henry Goldtooth, a Dwarf ranger whos clan specializes in bows. Percy had been handed Poruntel Tonguesmasher, a Half-Orc Bard who left his barbarian family to sing for the world. And lastly the Doctor was left with Velial the Drought, a Tiefling Cleric of the Light, sworn to mend his family's reputation.

“Come on you guys, let's at least try to have some fun.” Percy piped up, cutting through the noise. “Mr. Gwendolyn went to a lot of trouble to get all this for us, the least we can do is play.”

“Quite right you are Mr. Blackwood,” Doctor McGillicutty said as he smiled. “Besides, I like the idea of putting who we are aside for a few hours and saving the world, as fruitless as it might be.”

Grace and Vincent looked at Tommy and back to their papers before moving closer to the table to get ready to play.

“Alright, that's fair. So what do you got for us, Tommy?” Vincent said smiling.

Tommy’s face lit up as everyone got ready to play. It wasn't much, but even the small things that reminded them they were human made life in the void much easier.

“Alright, well to start us off,” Tommy began, looking over his notes he prepared, “Night has fallen over the sky, as four lonely adventurers find themselves at the bar, the only light cutting through the dark.” 

Tommy's words trailed on as the five began to play their little game.

As the game rolled on, one of Tommy’s notes slipped from the table and out the door, unknown to him. After drifting for only a minute the paper found it's way to the feet of the Murder God. After taking a moment to look it over she saw it was one of Tommy’s characters, although not one being played.

On the paper was Madam Gandel, a High Elf Warlock whos pack to the void made her a fiery spirit. The God smiles at the paper, tucking it away. Maybe one day she would try and join their little game, taking breaks from the norm is calming after all.


	2. Newcomers!

“Alright!” Tommy exclaimed as everyone gathered around the table, “Last we had left off, the brave adventurers of InquisitorBlue, Quick-Draw Goldtooth, Elegant Poruntel, and The Drought had just defeated the mighty Sorcerers of The Abyss. You had all gotten your loot and returned to the Silver Dragon Tavern. Does that sound right everyone?” He finished as he looked to the group.

All around the table sat the other Awakened, Grace, Vincent, Percy, and The Doctor were in their normal places, with Valencia and Junior looking confused at the arrangement before them. On the table were various maps, figures, and books, each one with their place to call home.

“That does sound right Mr. Gwendolyn!” Percy beamed as he straightened his character sheet.

“And if I recall, we had also put out a request for more adventurers in town, correct?” Grace questioned as she smiled at the two newcomers.

“That's right!” Tommy grinned as he pulled out a couple of folders. “The ones that had responded belonged to these two fine individuals!”

Junior and Valencia each grabbed the folders and began inspecting them to see what was written upon them. In Junior’s hands was Orenxal Dardent, an Triton Paladin of Redemption, sworn to repent for his village's misdeeds. In Valencia’s was Xhalenn Pyramenta, an Air Genasi Sorceress with a with the blood of the storm within her. Each seemed intrigued but perplexed at the characters that had been handed to them.

“You just defeated a Sorceress you say?” Valencia questioned, “That is no easy feat, you all must have been training for ages to do so.”

“We did, you have no idea how much gold and downtime it took to get the anti-magic arrows that put a stop to her plans.” Vincent gloated. “But man was it worth it, the way her plan came crashing down and her subjects were freed.”

“It just means we can make a difference in this game Valencia.” Doctor McGillicutty said with a smile.

“And you're sure that we are okay to just join you guys?” Junior asked hesitantly, “I mean it sounds like you guys already know what you are doing, wouldn't we just slow you down?”

“Of course now Junior,” Grace said calmly, “A good party needs all the help it can get, especially from souls brave enough to accept the call from The Misfits of Justice.” She smirked.

“Well, in that case, Percy would you mind helping me make sure I'm doing this right?” Valencia said, sliding her chair closer to his.

“Of course Valencia!” Percy said, his voice cracking slightly, “First you just need to start by-”

As Percy spoke, his words were cut off by the sound of the Lounge door opening. Standing in the doorway was the Murder God and little Thorin standing behind her, each holding a set of papers in their hands.

“Do you guys by chance have room for two more players?” She said gently, a soft smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Waffleman for commissioning this work from me! Thanks to them I was able to bring this dream to life!


End file.
